User blog:Kissun13/LEGO FRIENDS: GOAM (S2 E4)
'S2 E4:' SPOILERS! The 5 girls are going to hang out at the lake. On their way there, it's revealed that Andrea had a fear of swimming in the water due to her childhood trauma of being attacked by a toy shark. Her friends teased her about it ever since. (It also appears that the girls have known each other for years since they were children.) By the time they got to the lake however, people are panicking and run away from the lake, screaming that there's a shark in the water. This causes Andrea to panic as well and attempts to bail out, but the girls hold her back before she could so. Soon, they see a truck driving by with the Alvah symbol on it and hid behind the nearest bush. A team of men jump out of the truck to close off the area by setting up danger signs, caution tapes, and security cameras. Next scene cuts to Dr. Alvah and Carter Greene who is behind the operation.The shark turns out to be another AlvahBot. The girls become suspicious over this. To get to the bottom of it, Olivia sends Zobo into the lake while she observes the surroundings through its radar on her computer. Multiple red dots show up on the screen causing the communication to go haywire. Something was making its way towards Zobo and Olivia orders him to get out of there. Suddenly, Zobo gets attacked by the AlvahBot shark and the communication is cut off. Olivia then sprints and jumps into the lake to rescue her robot. The shark is coming for Olivia too and she swims to the surface as fast as she could. Olivia makes it on land just in time when the shark jumps out of the surface. Stephanie takes action by being hoisted into the air by Mia and kicks at it with full force. The mechanical shark sinks back into the lake, but Stephanie bruises her leg in the process. Olivia asks Zobo if he's alright, worrying about how damaged he is when he got attacked. Stephanie does CPR on Zobo and Olivia's pet hamster, Rumble, pops out of Zobo's chest compartment, feeling overwhelmed but otherwise seems fine. Zobo came back to life so he seems fine as well. They return to the Friendship House to analyze the video footage that Emma recorded during the whole incident. Up close, they spotted a USB port inside the shark's jaw. Their suspicions are confirmed that it was Dr. Alvah who is responsible. Olivia denies it, but her friends aren't convinced otherwise. She's forced to face reality when she sees Zobo and Rumble shivering under the blanket from the cold. (I'm honestly surprised that Olivia still had some level of respect for Dr. Alvah despite what they've been through in Season 1.) Meanwhile, Dr. Alvah is finishing a backup repair system for the mechanical shark. She then orders Ricky and Joey to go out to the lake and re-activate the shark by pressing the red button on its head for a certain period of time until its system is rebooted again. The girls ride back towards the lake along with Olivia's new invention; a giant magnetic device that would lure out the shark while it's in its deactivated state. By the time they reach the lake and prepare the magnetic device, they spot Ricky and Joey pulling the shark out of the water. Realizing that they've been caught, Ricky immediately presses the button rapidly and repeatedly. The girls races against time by finishing the last touches on the device until it's ready. Olivia activates the magnet but nothing is happening then quickly realizes that it's still unplugged from her mission van. Stephanie is going to plug it but is hindered by her injury and her leg is stuck in a bucket of ice. Andrea finishes the job by sprinting and leaping forward to connect the two plugs together which makes the magnet finally working. Every single metallic object in the area, including the shark, is gravited towards the giant magnet. Unfortunately, the device goes into overload and stops working. The shark lands on the ground just right behind Olivia's back. A metallic object falls coincidentally on the red button, finishing the reboot and re-activated the system. The shark springs back to life and starts attacking the girls. They run to the tree and climb on the highest branches to stay out of its reach. Andrea is hiding in the Mission Van instead, conflicted with her fear of sharks and seeing her friends in danger. Stephanie screams and kicks the bucket out of her leg which bounces off the shark and rolls across the ground. Andrea gathers her courage and bangs on the metal bucket with a wrench to get the shark's attention, yelling at it to leave them alone. The shark then chases after Andrea and both of them jump into the lake. Underwater, Andrea holds on to the shark for dear life while it's swimming around the lake. She struggles to open the hatch on its head and positions herself properly. Seconds later, just when her friends are thinking that she drowned, the shark jumps out of the water with Andrea on top of it. With a badass cry, Andrea destroyed the red button with her wrench, completely corrupting its system. The shark stops working and crashed onto land. The girls gather around Andrea and hug her, relieve to see her alright. They immediately notice that there are coins scattered on the ground around them. Emma picks one up to get a closer look at it. (I get the hunch that this is an actual clue to find the legendary treasure.) Stephanie voices her concern about what they're going to do with all the mess that is littered around the area. Andrea answers that she has an idea. The scene cuts to the backyard of Hazel's clothing store, where all the spare items are gathered from the lake to make a new attraction for the playground. Dr. Alvah looks on, completely horrified that her invention is being reduced to be a children's plaything. Now that the lake is free of any threats, the locals are able to swim in it again. The girls encourage Andrea to join them in the water. She relunctantly did after Mia ask her teasingly if she's still scared. As she was sitting on her round tube float, a bright light was shining underneath her. Andrea excitedly calls out to her friends but notices their scared expressions. The light then instantly changes to red. Flashback to the shark she fought with, Andrea screams and swims away towards the shore. Mia emerged from the water with the flashlight in her hand, laughing. The other girls also laugh at the prank she just pulled. /END Category:Blog posts